mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.1.98
New Hero : Gatotkaca - Iron Steel Price * 32000 BP * 599 D 30% Diamonds discount for first week only. Background Story Gatotkaca "Iron Steel" was the son of Bima and Arimbi from Arcapada universe. Since his childhood, he's been a champion of Gods, fighting vicious enemies of his homeland. Once lost and beaten near death, Gatotkaca rose as a mighty warrior from Pandava clan who possessed the supernatural power he got from the ultimate training inside the cauldron of heaven, Candradimuka. With his Antakusuma armor and Brajamusti-Brajadenta twin gauntlet, he can fly across the skies like lightning and hunt down his enemies, the furious Ashuras. Gatotkaca, the Knight of Priggadani is a symbol of bravery and devotion. Based on 'Garudayana' comic series created by Yuniarto, inspired by Indonesian traditional shadow puppets. Skills Passive - Steel Bones The lower your HP, the higher the physical defense. Launching basic attack on enemies with higher HP% will restore your HP, this skill can be used at most once every 6 sec. Skill 1 - Blast Iron Fist Heavily thumps and shatters the ground in front in a straight line, dealing damage and slowing down enemies within its radius. Skill 2 - Unbreakable Gatotkaca shouts loudly, forcing nearby enemies to use basic attack against him. During this period, all the damage dealt against him will be reflected off him, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. Ultimate - Avatar Of Guardian After charging, flies and storms towards a designated area, causing damage to enemies where it lands and knocking them airborne. Revamped Hero - Freya Improved Freya's default model and display special effects. Also optimized the attack and skills special effects for two skins Monster Hunter & Dark Rose. Hero Free Rotation Server time 14/07/17 05:00:00 to 21/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Server time 21/07/17 05:00:00 to 28/07/17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Discounted Heroes & Skins Gatotkaca - Mighty Guardian 269 D Gatotkaca & Skin - Mighty Guardian Production Pack, first week only 30% off Diamond price. Freya - Beach Sweetheart 749 D First week 30% off Miya - Honor Limited edition skin created in partnership with Huawei Honor phone series. Johnson 30% off Diamond price one week offer. Franco - Wasteland Butcher Added HD display model. Chou - Dragon Boy Added special effects to both card and in-game battle animation, skin label changed to EPIC. Rare skin fragments Captain Thorns now on sale in Fragments Shop, priced at 200 rare skin fragments. Premium skin fragment Fiery Inferno now on sale, priced at 250 premium skin fragments. Hero Adjustments Tigreal Added warning frame before ultimate. Chou Rocking before ultimate adjusted from 0.3 sec to 0.33 sec. Karrie Fixed basic attack bug where bullets fly too far when firing. Franco Iron Hook: Bullet range increased slightly. Bruno Volley Shot: Bullet range increased slightly. Layla Malefic Bomb: Bullet range increased slightly, adjusted to damage that can lead to critical hit. Lolita Energy Rocket: Bullet range increased slightly. Aurora Frost Shock: Bullet range increased slightly. Roger Full Bore: Bullet range increased slightly. Kagura Yin Yang Overturn: Link radius increased. Alpha HP growth adjusted from 193 to 212.5. New Events & Features 1. New mode: SUMMER PARTY In this summer heat, why not head to the pool for some fun? In the game, we will be rolling out a brand new game mode - Summer Party. So put on your swimsuit, taste the tropical fruits, come and cool down! a. Starting time: month of July. Exact time will be notified separate in-game. b. Game mode intro - Aim: Compete by collecting as many fruits on the map as possible, with the ultimate goal of destroying the big yellow duck at enemy base! - Number of participants: 5 players per team. - Special feature: in this mode, basic attributes for all heroes are significantly increased. Users can obtain fruits by killing special minions, special monsters or enemy heroes in the jungle or river areas; Fruits can give players additional attributes or effects, different effects can be stacked up, allowing you to suppress your enemies with ease. c. Game map: Summer beach map. We have given the map scenery a summer beach feel, and changed the looks of all jungle monsters and minions on the map. There is also the cutest big yellow duck base and ice cream turrets protecting your team, so we hope that you guys can have lots of fun with this mode. d. Items effects: - Honey melon: increase movement speed. - Banana: Resurrect with full HP and mana after being killed. - Dragon fruit: self explodes after dying, dealing damage to the nearest enemy hero. - Mango: continuously regenerates HP and mana. - Chilli: significantly increase attack speed and chance to get a critical hit. - Pineapple: significantly decrease cooldown time. - Watermelon: hero will increase in size, all attributes will increase. - Grapes: Become invisible, will reappear after finished attacking. - Mystery? Item: Randomly become smaller, become a duck or increase gold output. - Gold: Continuously receive a certain amount of gold. e. Added 3 new achievements: Stuff Your Face, Explosive Expert, Wolving it Down. You can complete these in the new Summer Party mode. 2. Summer Party log-in data sharing event: Users who log in after 2017/2/1 and reaches level 9 or above before 2017/7/12, can view their personal game data during server time 2017/2/1 00:00:00 to 2017/7/11 23:59:59! You can also share your personal scores to FB/VK. Moreover, you can also win summer items as prizes, which can be used in later redeem events to exchange for even greater prizes (sharing prizes can only be won once)! 3. Recently we noticed that certain top division users have been exploiting our Nationality Change CD function, to flip between different nationalities and illegally join in other countries' Arena Contest, resulting in a negative impact to our game. Therefore, we will be changing this function into a must-use item: Nationality Change Card, priced at 1000 Diamonds, with a CD period of 2 months. We will be awarding all existing users with a Nationality Change Card via email, and also encourage you to report to us any users breaking the rules, so that we can adequately punish those illegal users. 4. Summer Party themed log-in screen updated. 5. Competition News page now online. Item & Skills Adjustment Item Immortality Corrected bug where after resurrection low HP warning is displayed. Demon Hunter Sword No longer shows HP value; added unique passive--Devour: Each basic attack increase 3% of health steal, lasting for 4 sec, stacks up to a maximum of 4 times. Adjusted formula so that overall price doesn't change. Azure Blade Mana supplied adjusted from 400 to 300, unique passive--Judgement: extra true damage adjusted to 50 points. Endless Battle HP supplied adjusted from 350 to 250, mana adjusted from 400 to 300, physical damage adjusted from 50 to 65. Wind talker Fixed bug where unique passive--Typhoon firing incorrect number of times, and adjusted description to bring it in line with its actual effects. Battlefield 1. Improved picture quality of movements in basic attack when launching a speedy attack. 2. Improved the Movement Wheel making positioning more accurate. 3. Improved the performance of Skill Wheel, making controls smoother and more stable. 4. Fixed bug where target locks on automatically to minions when not inactive use. 5. Fixed bug where aiming is off target during quick skill release. 6. Now for majority of skills, shift can now be used during chanting and release. 7. When the Lord takes off, there is now a very short pull back effect. 8. In battle voice chat, the Hero's name is now displayed after the player name. 9. High mid low resolutions has been added to the in-game kill animation. Now under low res option, kill animations will no longer be played. The reason for this is to improve the in-game experience for users using low res devices. System Adjustment 1. To ensure more precise match up in Classic Mode & Brawl Mode, assessment of user strength will also reference the user's ranked match division. 2. Optimized the hero ban system in Draft Pick: a. To ensure fairness in competition, this will no longer display the user's name, b. Quick chat function. Click on hero avatar, choose either "Wish to Ban", "Wish to Select" or "Recommend". These quick messages can now be sent in chat, c. Improved the notification shown when using hero ban, giving users more information on how to use in rotation. 3. Custom Draft Pick observer function has been improved: a. Number of observers has been increased from 3 to 6, b. After battle ends, the observer can also save the current battle. 4. Added YouTube subscription button on the home UI, replacing the previous Facebook "Like" button. However users can still get to our official Facebook page via the Facebook group in Social page. 5. Improved the camera angle when viewing a battle, adjusted to fixed distance to avoid sudden switches between far/near. 6. Optimized art assets, when users select low or mid resolution graphics, improves the speed of the game. 7. Improved notifications in the team up room, speech bubbles will now be used to notify players other than the room owners. 8. Hero selection page has been changed to the new UI style. 9. Hero selection page added a total list that displays all heroes. 10. Improved the Custom Chat UI in the equipment system page, there is now a new way to use Custom Chat. 11. Optimized the Custom/Classic/Match Up mode, now the robots added to the mode will not select heroes first. 12. Improved the tutorial for juggling, when users do not follow the marked path to kill a monster, they can still move onto the next tutorial. Bug Fixes 1. Fixed bugs when a character turns 180 degrees, they haven't completely turned their body. 2. Fixed bugs where skills special effects are not shown when using a skill to kill a target. 3. Fixed bugs in newbie tutorial level, where opponent's time of death is incorrect. 4. Fixed bugs in newbie level 1 where basic attack cannot be used on minions.Category:Patch Notes